All the tears we have cried
by Phoenix prism
Summary: Ruby had a perfectly normal life, until one day that life is turned upside down. She suddenly becomes a mutant on the run. When all seems lost she finds the light in the dark. *Somewhere after First Class.* (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what? Got the title from another song! I'm so creative aren't I? (NOT!) This song is called ' When I am Queen ' from Sinbad and the legend of the seven seas. I don't know if the song is canon, or what but the title is from a line in the song. Title might not make sense, but everyone might cry a lot...because I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! Evil will always win because good is dumb.**

* * *

Running. That was the normal for Ruby. That was what she was going to do until she died. She was on the run from the cops screaming, "Mutant!" at everyone down the busy shopping complex. Aria felt warm tears tricking down her cheeks. She wanted to break down and cry and beg to be shot in the head with the cops guns and go on to heaven. That was all she wanted now. But how her luck_ loved_ her, that wasn't going to happen. As she was running she felt people tearing at her clothes. A sleeve was ripped of her short sleeved batman shirt. She wanted to lash out at them and teach them a lesson, but she knew that it would slow her down.

Ruby wanted to blame it on someone, anyone for her current perdicament. "It was an accident." She pleaded for her life. She wanted everything to be what it once was, to have her mother make her hot coco with a straw in it. Ruby knew it could never be like that again. She didn't want to be blood red.

* * *

_IFLASH BACK_

_It was a warm day as Ruby and her friends Emma, Ava, and Tracy walked down the shopping complex talking and laughing. "Come on Ruby, do it!" Emma insisted. "Yeah do that cool gymnastics move.", Ava said excitedly. "Okay, okay." Ruby said. She didn't think that her move was that good. They reached a fountain with a stone island in the middle and mermaids sitting on the island, in various poses some with water coming out of their mouths._

_Ruby climbed the short stone railing that was about two feet wide. She stepped back and took a running start. She leaped and back flipped of the railing. When she landed a gust of red and black smoke crowded her line of sight. When the smoke cleared she noticed people backing away from her, as if she was a tiger who broke out of its cage. Ruby looked at her arm and nearly screamed. Instead of her tan skin that she was so used to seeing was now a blood red color. She felt something weird at her tail bone. She turned and saw a red tail snake around her arm. The tip was shaped like a triangle. Ruby thought it looked like the devil's tail. Thank god she didn't have red horns sticking out of her black-ish-blue hair. She took a step towards Tracy, but the tall girl shrank back closing her eyes like she was in a nightmare. Which Ruby thought Tracy was in a nightmare. _

_"Guys?" Ruby called out uncertainly to her friends. Ava gave her a look of hatred, while comforting Tracy, while Emma gave Ruby a look that said, I won't judge you for who you are. That look comforted Ruby a bit, but not a lot. Ava suddenly hissed at her, "We thought you were normal. We didn't know you were a -a _freak_. I can never be your friend again. Never. I was raised better than to hang out with _mutants_. " Ava spat the last word like it was venom. Ruby was shocked. She knew Ava always overreacted to stuff like this, but Ruby didn't know she could be so heartless. A crowd started gathering yelling insults. But then on little boy came up to Ruby and poked her with a stick. 'Oh I am going to tear you apart if you do that again.' She thought, disgusted that people thought she was a dead frog or snake._

_A mother ran forward to the little boy and picked him up. "We're going home Timmy, I don't want you to be scarred." The mother said. But before she left, she pulled out a cell phone and called someone. "Yes, I would like to report a mutant. Yes. Yes. Blood red skin, ice blue eyes. Black-ish-blue hair. Oh, and a tail like the devil. North East mall complex. Yes. Thank you." She put the phone back into a bright blue cops finally arrived and Ruby looked like deer caught in headlights. "Stop and put your hands in the air, or we will shoot!" One of them said. There were three men, each looking about the age of 30-40 years of age. Instead of putting her hands in the air, Ruby did something dangerous. She ran. She ran as fast and far as she could, in her new form, Ruby was quite agile. She din't even break a sweat._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

And here she was now, running. Jumping over crates and other obsticles. Still looking for someone to blame, Ruby could now name a name. Ava. It was all her fault. She dared her to do it. That's all Ruby could think about now. '_It's all Ava's fault', _Ruby thought. It made her sad and angry at the same time. If she ever saw Ava again Ruby swore she would snap her neck. She then noticed the one of the cops was gaining on her. It was a lady. She had nutmeg brown hair pulled up in a tight bun. She had piercing green eyes that looked like she could kill you if she stared intently. Ruby then saw her chance. As she rounded a corner, she headed into a dark alleyway. "Split up!" The lady barked at the men. She had a hoarse voice like she had yelled too often.

Ruby hid behind a green trash can, brimming to the top with trash bags some intact, others ripped. Ruby sat down with her legs pulled up to her chest. As she sat down she finally noticed the damage her clothes had gone through. Her batman t-shirt was ripped a sleeve barely even still on. Her dark blue skinny jeans were ripped with holes in them. Ruby was surprised her high tops and pink sweat shirt that almost reached her knees that had the Spartans logo and collage name stitched on the front.

She had finally lost them. But now Ruby faced a new problem. Why was she like this? And what was her power?

* * *

**A/N:**

**First chapter? Check!**

**R&amp;R **

**\- Phoenix**


	2. An encounter

**It's Phoenix here with a new chapter! Some other x men might be in this one if I feel like it.**

* * *

Ruby awoke cold and hungry. She had spent the night behind the big green trashcan in the dark alleyway. She had stayed here, too afraid to move. Ruby tried to have her skin become normal again. She had tried various times only to have no luck. After an hour of trying, Ruby started crying. She felt so-so _weak_. "I want to go home." She sniffed. She wanted to see her cat Sonic. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She entered the pass code and turned on the news.

She watched the reporters at the scene of her transformation yesterday. "Yesterday we had a mutant running through the streets. People say she's very dangerous. The cops lost her, so it's to be expected she's still around. If you see her, call 911 as fast as you can." Said a young man dressed in a suit and tie, looking rather charming. Ruby would've liked him if she wasn't scared out of her mind.

The camera went back to the studio, where a woman in her early 30's had brown hair and a white streak running through it with a green strapless dress on smiled. "Thank you, Andrew for that report." The lady started talking about the events and Ruby turned off her phone. One last time she tried to go back to her normal skin tone. This time something actually happened. In another cloud of red and black smoke, Ruby was back to normal. Her skin was back to it's tan color not blood red anymore. She looked over her shoulder and saw that her tail was gone. All in all, Ruby looked like a normal 15 year old.

Her pink Spartan hoodie was undamaged and her jeans had only a few holes in them so, Ruby thought that it looked pretty normal. Ruby slowly got up from her spot behind the trash can. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with her sleeve and stepped out from behind the trash can lurking in the shadows. She quickly stepped out of the alleyway, trying not to draw attention to herself. She walked down the crowded sidewalk avoiding eye contact with anyone, hoping no one would notice her. As she walked passed shops, she saw wanted posters hung everywhere. On windows, street lights, and other places. There on the posters was a picture of Ruby with red skin, tail and fangs, which Ruby didn't have. Ruby knew the posters where over-dramatic. She walked in a small cafe` ordering a muffin and some milk. She payed what little of her money she had left.

She got her food and sat down in a booth and pulled up her hood over her head. Just as Ruby took a bite of her muffin, something unexpected happened. Five people seemingly _teleported_ into the cafe`. But what shocked Ruby the most was that they were all _mutants_. One of them, a female looked normal, but she had dragon-fly wings the other female had blue skin with scales? A man with a metal helmet stepped up to the cashier. The other two men looked around. One was wearing a suit, but from what Ruby could tell there was nothing different about him no flaws or anything that set him apart from any other man. The other man wasn't so lucky though. He had slick backed black hair and a short beard that matched his hair. He had ice blue eyes, a scar on his cheek but what most shocked Ruby was his skin color.

Blood red. That was what color he was. He had a tail, like Ruby's. He was dressed like he was a captain of a ship, which Ruby thought he was. It was all clicking now.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_5 year old Ruby ran around the small little house her mother owned. She climbed onto the couch, where her mother was watching the news. Her mother Violet was always cheery towards her daughter. Violet was the best at single-parenting. Ruby's father had left her and her mother. Ruby's mother knew who he was and why he left. It always broke Violet's heart thinking about _him_. Ruby had always asked about him. Violet thought her daughter was so smart. Violet knew that her daughter could at least see her father. On the mantle on the fireplace, there were some framed photos. Ruby when see was born, Ruby's first christmas. And then at the very end was a picture of Ruby's father. He was dressed like a captain with a captain's hat on. The picture was wasn't in color either. Violet wanted Ruby to know what her father looked like, but she want her daughter to grow up with the comments, the hatred for mutants. _

_That picture on the mantle was something Ruby always looked at when she had questions. Even if the questions wasn't even related to Ruby's father. Ruby thought her father could hear her, from his place on the mantle. As Ruby got older, she started caring less and less on who her father was. To her, it didn't matter. She had the world's best mom._

* * *

It was all coming back to Ruby. The picture. The mantle. The hat. It washed over her like a river. Her father, whom she had not seen in 15 years was standing in the same cafe`. Ruby wanted to run up to him, but didn't. Meanwhile, the man with the helmet was still talking to the cashier, making threats was what Ruby thought. Everyone kept staring at the mutants, waiting to see what their next move would be. The cafe` went deathly silent. No spoke a word. No one moved. Then the man spoke. He spoke in a clear voice, so that everyone could hear him. "Anyone in here who is a mutant, step forward or die." Cautiously Ruby stood up from her booth. She didn't want to be running again and hey these people could help her. She started walking towards them, all eyes on her. '_I must be insane'_ Ruby thought as she walked towards them. Ruby wasn't sure if they saw her but the one with the wings tapped the man with the helmet and pointed.

It was a good thing the girl saw Ruby, because the man with the helmet was holding- no moving a gun without his hands. The five all turned and looked at Ruby, standing there.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well there you go! Another chapter. Did you notice who the news lady looked like? **

**Guess who it is in the comments below!**

**R&amp;R! **

**\- Phoenix **


	3. A discovery

**It's Phoenix here, with a new chapter! I love writing this story. Every time I get on my laptop, I feel the need to update. Every chapter will be 1,000 words or longer. **

* * *

Ruby stood there, waiting. Everyone looked at Ruby some with glares others with pity. "So you're the only one who is a mutant in this entire building? I would've expected much, much more. Well, if anyone is lying, I will find out and kill you myself." The man said at the people. Some of their faces had guilt written all over their faces. "Well if that's the case then we will be leaving." The man with the helmet said causally, like nothing had happened. He went over to the red man, which Ruby knew he was her father. He whispered something to him, and Ruby's father nodded.

The five mutants got in a line and held hands, and Ruby didn't know what to do. She just looked at them, not moving. Ruby didn't know what to think. "Come on." Said helmet man. Ruby walked up, and took the blue girl's hand. In a flash of black and red smoke, all six of them were on a yacht. They were standing on the big deck overlooking the ocean. "Well, let me introduce my friends," Helmet man said. "My name is Erik or Magneto. The one with the wings is Angel. My blue friend over here, is Mystique. Very good at shape-shifting. My other friend, who looks quite dapper in his suit, Janos or Riptide. And finally, my good man and teleporter Azazel." Ruby stood, still as a statue. She could finally put a name to the mystery man, who had been in her life, but only in a tomb of glass.

Ruby had almost stopped breathing altogether, but Erik stopped her from passing out. "So, what's your mutation?" He asked. Ruby tried to become blood red. A few minutes passed, and finally she saw a cloud of black and red smoke. When she opened her eyes, she was what she looked like when she was running. Same red skin and tail. As she looked at her father, she noticed they could be douplegangers. The only thing different was clothes, hair, and gender. Other than that they looked like twins. Angel and Mystique started whispering and giggling ever so often. Ruby felt like she was an animal in a zoo, people looking at her. She felt very unnerved by this.

She looked to Erik who was taking it all in. Ruby couldn't read her father's face, he probably didn't even know what was going on. Ruby wondered if he would remember something, anything. Would he ask questions? Would he be mad? What would the others say? Ruby wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Azazel knew that hoodie anywhere. He had picked it out for his little Ruby on her 10 birthday. Violet had been keeping in touch with him about everything Ruby did. How school was going,friends and other things like that. It had warmed his heart that Violet would still care enough to tell him how his daughter was doing. He felt comforted to know that each Christmas, Ruby would wake up with one more present under the tree that was from 'Santa'. He cared about Ruby enough to send her extra presents on any holiday. But on her 10 birthday he got something more for her. He wanted to give her something that would last forever, so decided to get her a hoodie. He was passing through Michigan on the way back from another mission when he passed by the shop. It was an old cottage with a porch, with old rocking chairs. It was a pretty nice place, for a shop. With his disguise on, he walked in the shop._

_When he stepped in the shop, Azazel was greeted by a "Hello" from a store clerk. She was dark skinned and had a shock of white hair. He went through the shop looking, until he had found an item of choice. It was a light pink hoodie with 'Michigan State' written across the top in white. Below that, there was the spartan helmet, also in white. He looked through the sizes, looking for on that would fit for years to come. He finally found one the perfect size, and went up to the cashier. He paid in cash, not wanting to put in an email address. Once he had gotten to his personal home he had wrapped everything up. His house was a one-story in Michigan, cottage style like the shop was, but more modern._

_He mailed it to Violet hoping it would get there in time. It was Ruby's birthday, and she could not have been more excited. She was bouncing off the walls, eyes shining big and bright. Violet had taped the whole thing for him. Ruby had went through 2 presents before reaching Azazel's. The tag read 'From Dad; To Ruby'. Ruby's eyes went wide, when she read 'Dad'. She started getting the box opened, and then going through the blue and white wrapping paper. Once she got to the hoodie, she garbed it out of the wrapping paper. She put it on over her pajamas, loving it. She ran around the room with it on laughing. After all of the presents had been opened and some pieces of cake were gone, was when the tape was finished. _

_Azazel had always wanted to be with them on occasions like that. He had always shed a tear when he saw how much fun Ruby had over the years. He knew things would've been different, if he wasn't in the Brotherhood._

* * *

And here he was now, seeing his daughter for the first time in 15 years. Ruby was there, in the flesh and blood not in films. He wanted to go over there, talk to her. But instead, he had to painfully watch and listen to, Angel and Mystique whisper. And then there was Erik, just standing there. The only other person who didn't even care was Azazel's old time friend Riptide. He just stood there, without a care in the world. Erik finally spoke up, "Well, well, well Azazel you have some explaining to do." He said, looking at Ruby and then him again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well what a cliffhanger. If you know who the store clerk was in the flash back please comment who you think it was.**

**R&amp;R **

**-Phoenix**


	4. A Nightmare

**It's Phoenix here with another chapter! My friend xravenshadowx kept bugging me to explain how Azazel and Violet met. If I said it, I would be giving the entire plot away. Maybe? You know whats so funny about Ruby's hoodie? xravenshadowx actually owns that hoodie.**

* * *

Ruby stared at the ceiling for an hour. She didn't feel like sleeping just yet. After her father explained how he met her mother, Ruby noticed something. Her mother had told Ruby how she had met Azazel exactly how Azazel had told it. What Ruby thought was ironic was that her mother and father had met in a coffee shop, and her mother didn't even like coffee. She was thinking about her friends and school. Ruby was so glad she got to miss tests. She had liked some parts of school, and hated the rest.

Like taking tests. Ruby would either squeak by, or fail. No study method on the planet could help Ruby from failing a test. If someone had held a gun to her head, and asked her to get a passing grade, Ruby would be on the floor dead. She just couldn't do good on tests. "Stupid." She muttered. Ruby had always a habit of talking to herself. She didn't know where she got it from, but she really didn't care. She had been laying down for another hour and the clock read 11:00. '_I probably need to sleep soon, or I'll make a fool of myself.' _She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The first thing Ruby saw when she awoke, was a man. He was tall, maybe in his late 50's. His hair was brown graying in some places. But what made him stand out to Ruby, was that he had a helmet like Erik's. he turned and looked at Ruby."I've been expecting you." He said. His voice was smooth like a silk. He snapped his fingers, and Ruby's hoodie was gone leaving her in her ripped BatMan t-shirt. In a flash, he had the hoodie in the air. With his other hand, he held out his palm and a small flame came to life. The hoodie moved down from the sky. The man held the flame to the hoodie and it ignited. _

_Ruby felt like she couldn't even move. Her whole body was frozen like she was in grade school again playing freeze tag. Ruby watched in horror as her hoodie from her father - her real father - burn. The letters melted off, and landed on the ground in a pile of ashes. Ruby started crying of the loss of her favorite hoodie, that was now burning to ashes in a pile. The hood burned of, and disintegrated as soon as it touched the floor. The spartan helmet logo, started burning. Ruby felt the dam break behind her eyes. The tears came like a river. They wouldn't stop flowing, no how much she tried to stop them. _

_The man started smiling, the hoodie burning even faster than before. The front pocket ignited, in a cluster of flames. The orange and red flames, licked at the pocket burning through the soft cotton fibers. Once the pocket was gone, the flames started burning the hoodie. The tears wouldn't stop, every time Ruby stopped crying, a new wave came crashing through the dam. Then, the hoodie just disintegrated, leaving a pile of ashes. The man started getting blurry. Ruby called out, "What's your name?" The man looked in her direction. He was getting blurry again, and Ruby heard a voice in her head saying, "My name is Sebastian Shaw." _

* * *

Azazel was sleeping peacefully until he heard the scream. He woke in the blink of an eye, rushing down the hall of the yacht to the source of the scream. He had stopped at his daughter's door worried about what was happening. All of his comrades were there to. Even in the dim light of the lower deck, Azazel could see their expressions. Janos was looking pissed about missing his sleep, Mystique had a worried look in her eyes. Angle was looking like she was getting chased by a murder in a horror movie, and Erik had of that a confused look on his face.

Janos took a step towards Azazel. "Well, go on." He told him. "Don't look at me." Azazel said back. "Well, your her father, go do something." Janos retorted. "It's been 15 years Janos!" He said, pissed off at his comrade, who was acting like a child. "We'll go in." Mystique said elbowing, Angle. "Ow! Oh yeah we'll totally do it, if everyone else goes in with us." Angle said darkly, clearly not happy with her situation. Mystique took a breath, and opened the door.

Angle got a pillow nuke to the face when she walked in the door. She fell over, and landed on Janos. He looked even more pissed, but cracked a smile. He helped Angle up and walked in. The room was a mess. The sheets of the king size bed, were on the floor. The pillows were all over the place. Some where thrown, others where in random places. The alarm clock on the night stand, was pulled from the cord was laying across the room, near the bathroom. And in the middle of this was Ruby. She was trashing around on the bed, trying to hit some invisible object Azazel couldn't see. Janos had tried getting close to Ruby, but that resulted in Janos getting kicked in the face. He fell down, and landed on the sheets. He managed to scramble up, but stayed clear of Ruby. After he escaped her wrath, Janos stayed as far away from her as he could. Angle unfurled her wings, and flew up to the ceiling, wings beating rapidly.

"What are you doing?!" Mystique called out to Angle. "I ain't coming down. You saw what she did to Janos face. Hey! No wonder why they call you Riptide! Your face just got ripped up." Angle started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. "You're going to come down you know." Janos called to Angle.

_******30 Minutes Later******_

Angle was starting to feel tired. Her wings were beating slower than usual. '_Oh, no you don't' _She thought. She wanted to sleep, but she didn't want to end up like poor Janos over there rubbing his face from where he had been kicked. '_Hey, what's the worst that can happen?' _She thought, and let sleep wash over her like a wave. Her comrades watched horrified, as their winged friend dropped from the sky and into the pit of the monster.

* * *

**Well, theirs the chapter! I need to start pairing Angle with someone. And...CLIFHANGER!**


	5. The Question

**Hey it's Phoenix here! If you look at my profile, you will notice that I have scary stuff on here. If you have an account, SKIP MY PROFILE, or you might die. Just a heads up. So on with the story!**

* * *

The other mutants watched in horror, as Angle Salvadore fell right above the bed where the daughter of Azazel was having a nightmare. It seemed like it. Ruby was screaming and hitting some invisible object. Angles comrades started calling her name, knowing that she was a light sleeper. After Erik called out, she finally woke up.

"Woah? How'd I get here? Am I falling from the sky!?" She screamed. Angle tried to get her wings to move again, but they stayed limp. Finally, they started beating. It started slow, but soon got faster. She descended back down to join her comrades. Janos gave her a look that said, _Are you crazy?!_. "So everyone's alive and well, except Janos who got kicked in the face." Erik said causally, like Angle hadn't almost died.

"So what are we to do?" Mystique asked, pointing to Ruby. She was still thrashing and screaming. She then broke down crying, thrashing even harder. Though none of them would ever admit it, it broke their hearts. Something silver caught Erik's eyes for a moment. It was a circular object, silver. It was sitting on the nightstand, looking like it had not even been touched.

Erik walked towards it slowly, not knowing what it was. The memories came rushing back to him.

The helmet, the metal, everything. His comrades looked at him, wondering what their leader was doing. The object was a German coin, but what was different, was it had the Natzie symbol under the eagle. Erik knew that coin too well. It had what appeared to be rust stains, but Erik knew better.

It was the coin that he had killed Sebastian Shaw with.

* * *

Azazel watched Erik, as he walked up to the nightstand. He couldn't see what he was looking at, but it must have been important to him. Erik waited a minute, and then turned and faced his comrades. "I believe we have our culprit." He said. He held up a coin, with what appeared to have rust stains on it.

Looking closer, Azazel saw that the rust was actually blood stains. "What does a coin have to do with this?" Janos asked. "It is the coin that Shaw, was murdered with." Erik responded, flinching. Azazel had nightmares about that coin too. He didn't even know how it got in here. Erik levitated the coin in the air and with one fist, crushed it. Immediately, Ruby began to calm down. She stopped trashing, the tears stopped flowing and she stopped screaming.

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING_

The dining room was small, for a family of 6. There were all the normal kitchen appliances. All of the 5 comrades were there eating pancakes. Erik plowed through about 50 pancakes. Every time he wanted more, he held out his hand and a metal frying pan flew off the stove, and into his hand. He would then take the pancake, and send it back to the stove, where Azazel would teleport and make more pancakes. They heard footsteps, and saw Ruby walk in the kitchen. She was dressed in the outfit she had at the mall. The hoodie was tied around her waist, showing her ruined t-shirt. The sleeve was still hanging on somehow, and there were rips and holes in it everywhere.

"My God!" Exclaimed Janos. "We're at the diner table. Have some class! You're just like your father! Always dressing bad. And why do you always have that hoodie on. Some of us are trying to have a nice meal!" Janos exclaimed. All the other mutants looked shocked at Janos outburst. Ruby looked like she was going to murder Janos with her bare hands for saying that. There was a look of pure fear on Janos's face. "That color looks nice with your hair." He managed to squeak out.

Everyone began eating again like nothing happened. Ruby piled some pancakes on a plate, and sat down on the counter top. All of her peers looked at her, and Janos looked like he wanted to say something but knew that he could end up like that guy, Charles. He went back to eating, and so did everyone else. "So, what are we going to do today?" Ruby asked. She didn't want to sit on a boat all day. She wanted some action.

"We have to see your power first, and then we'll figure something out." Erik responded, stuffing 5 pancakes in his mouth. '_I'm so confused.' _She thought to herself, clearly not catching something. After they finished eating their pancakes, they all went up to a lower deck of the yacht. It looked like a training room, with everything. In one corner there was a pile of metal, probably for Erik, Ruby thought as she looked around.

In another corner there where dummys with tape on the stomach. Ruby didn't know what they where for, but they looked really creepy to Ruby. On one of the far walls, there was a display case with the letters 'From Those Who have Gone From The BrotherHood of Mutants.

Inside the display case there was what appeared to be a vest. It was blue and yellow with black accents. But what really stood out to Ruby was that it had a disc sort of thing in the middle. It looked busted up, like someone had called the Hulk to smash it.

On another wall there was another display case, but it read Wall of Weapons. There where all kinds of weapons. From guns to knives and even bow and arrows. Another thing that caught Ruby's eyes was that in there seemed to be a single display. Inside the single case there where two knives, each one being different. They had carvings, that seemed to put Ruby in a trance.

On the bottom of the box, there was a plaque that read, Our Most Valued Mutant.

"Who's are those?" Ruby asked pointing a the single display case.

Azazel spoke up. "They're mine."

* * *

**Well, there's another chapter. I spent all night trying to get this chapter to how I want it. It took like 50 songs until I finished.**


	6. Teleporting

**Hey it's Phoenix here! I'm so, so, sorry for the long, wait. My internet was down, and I have had a mountain of homework, and missing assignments that I had to catch up on. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby watched, not sure what to think of that. Her father was the most valued member on their team. "Well, this is the training room, Ruby." Eric said to her. Ruby, now understood why there was weird things in the training room. Ruby wasn't sure what they would do with weird stuff, but guessed that it had something to do with their mutant powers. Why they bothered bringing her along with them, she didn't know. '_Why do they have any reason to bring me along. I don't know what I can do! I mean, I haven't discovered my mutant power yet, so why bother?' _She wondered.

"Okay, first we are going to focus on the most important thing right now, which is teleporting. Azazel, you can take the lead, and show Ruby ow it's done, if she possess that power." Eric asked Azazel. Ruby was nervous, because, she didn't know what would happen. "I'm going to give you everything you need to know to teleport successfully." Azazel said to her. "Okay." Ruby responded, trying to hide her fear. "We're going to start with something simple, like teleporting to the other side of the room. You're going to look to the place you want to teleport to inside you're mind, like the other side of the room. Then, you'll imagine that you are there, and you will be there." Azazel instructed. "There is only one rule to this. You cannot imagine any place you want to teleport to, because you can get stuck in a wall." he warned Ruby.

Now she was really scared now. Why would he say that to her? _'Okay Ruby, you can do this. Just do what your father said to do. He's done this before, so take his word for it.' _Ruby thought. She studied the other side of the room, closed her eyes, and visualized the other side of the room. Then, she imagined her self on the other side of the room. When she opened her eyes again, Ruby noticed that she wasn't by her father anymore. She was on the other side of the room. She was surrounded a cloud of black and red, like the one that surrounded her, when she changed her skin tone.

She turned around, and looked at the faces of her father's friends. They had looks of shock, and amazement. _'I did it! I really, did it!' _Ruby thought enthusiastically. "That was amazing. Now teleport back." Azazel said. He was proud that Ruby had done it right the first time. Ruby closed her eyes, saw the other side of the room in her minds eye, and imagined that she was there. When she opened her eyes again, all she saw was black. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and she realized that she was stuck in a wall.

* * *

Azazel was staring to become worried, when Ruby didn't appear again, in a cloud of red and black. All of his teammates looked around, not sure where she went. "Were did she go?" Angel asked, looking around the training room, trying to spot Ruby. Azazel then had an idea of where she was.

* * *

While everyone was trying to find Ruby, she was slowly suffocating in a wall that divided the training room, from another room. _'I'm going to die.' _Ruby thought sadly, knowing that she would probably die, because no-one would find her. She started crying, knowing that she was running out of oxygen quickly. _'No on will ever find me here, and if they do, I'll be nothing more than a skeleton.' _Ruby thought darkly. She then ran out of oxygen. She was sobbing now, knowing that she would die. She then smelled a smell like smoke, and Ruby closed her eyes.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she realized that she was in the training room. Her father had hid arms around her, as she took some breaths of air, and she started sobbing. She held her father, fearing that she would end up in a wall again. The rest of the Brotherhood stared, shocked at the scene before them. The daughter of a murderous teleporter, got stuck in a wall. They just stood there. The group of mass murders, stood there looking at the scene playing before them.

Even Eric, a cold-blooded killer, stood still. The Brotherhood's hearts were shattering. Ruby wasn't apart of the Brotherhood, but they all cared about her, even if they spent only a couple days with her. It was a terrible, terrible accident, that could've been fatal.

* * *

**Well, there's another chapter! That scene where Ruby was going to die was hard to write, because I wanted to end the chapter there, but said no to that! Also, I am terrible at writing a death scene, or something close to a death scene. Tune in next Sunday, because that is the day that new chapters will be posted to this story. Anyways, R&amp;R!**

**Janos: So she's not dead?**

**Angel: She was breathing doofus!**

**Angel punches Janos**


	7. Nightmares

**Hey guys, it's Phoenix here with the next chapter of All the Tears! I'm so so sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been busy with writing new stories and school work. But let's get started with the chapter! Onto the story!**

* * *

It had been a few hours after the teleporting incident, and Ruby sat in her room and cried. '_Why can't I do anything right?' _She thought, as she cried harder. Ruby curled up in a ball, her body shaking. She didn't know what to do and when she didn't know what to do, she cried. That was what Ruby knew. That was her comfort. She had always been an emotional person, and could cry very easily. Ruby had often cursed herself for crying a lot, but she could never stop. She got up, and walked over to her bed, and got under the covers. Slowly but surely, Ruby fell into a restless sleep, plagued by nightmares.

But far away, Ruby's mother Violet was having her own nightmares, but they were very real.

* * *

_Violet had always cared for her daughter, and always knew she was an emotional person, which reminded Violet of herself in a sense. She had done the research at Charles's School, and knew that most mutants were emotional, which could lead to their powers coming out easier. Violet remembered when she was like that as a child. Violet had remembered how her mother would get call her names, and how one day she had thrown Violet out on the street to get her out of her life. Violet's mother was an abusive woman, unlike her father who was always kind her her. Violet could still hear the shouts and screams of that day. _

_"You worthless girl, get out of my house freak!" Her mother had screamed as she threw a trash bag full of Violets things out of the door. When the sixteen year old came to the front door, her mother pushed her down the steps of the elegant house that Violet had once called home. As Violet picked herself up, she saw the door slam shut, and knew that she was alone in the world. Picking up the trash bag, Violet walked away from the neighborhood of fancy houses where she had lived for so long. From there on, Violet lived on the streets stealing from people._

_That was when she met _him_. Violet had run into a boy who was the same age as she was. He had called himself Azazel, and that he was a mutant like Violet. She had discovered her powers the same day with him watching. They had become friends, and he told Violet about a school for people like them. She had wanted him to take her there, and he happily agreed. Violet discovered that the school wasn't to far from her old house. When Violet had met the man named Charles, he offered her a place in the school._

_Violet had said yes before he finished his sentence. At the school, Violet had become friends with a lot of the students there, who had similar backgrounds of abusive parents. Violet had gotten top marks in every subject, and her friendship with Azazel turned into something more. On her 20th birthday, Azazel had proposed to her. Violet had said yes, and they had gotten married on the had graduated, and that's when it happened. Azazel had become friends with a man called Shaw, and other people. Azazel had told Violet that Shaw would make it so that the mutants would rule over the humans. When Azazel asked her to join, Violet had refused to join. _

_When he asked her why, she had told him that she was pregnant, and that she didn't agree with ruling over people. No matter how much Violet was tempted to join, she kept saying no to herself. It was like an endless battle with herself, one she could never win. Azazel had went with Shaw, leaving Violet heartbroken. Then Ruby was born. Violet wanted to give Ruby the life that she herself wanted and never could've. It wasn't until Ruby was two when Azazel got back in touch with Violet. They had emailed and even went out to lunch, but in the end it had all fallen through the roof. __They had gotten into a fight, and the only contact that they had was digital. _

_When Ruby had gone missing and Violet saw the news report, she hoped that Azazel found her daughter. But hope was empty. Hope was like a __mirage. One minute it's there, the next it's gone. From years of living with her mother, Violet knew it was true. But she still had hope that Azazel found Ruby. Ever since Ruby went missing, Violet had often cried. They were tears of sadness, but also tears of anger. Tears of sadness for Ruby, and how she could've prevented this happening. Tears of anger for Azazel leaving her and Ruby for some stupid and selfish ambition of his. Violet had cursed his name._

* * *

At the same time, Ruby and Violet had woken up from nightmares. One was very real, with the other one being fake but just as scary. Violet got out of bed and got ready for work, trying to brush of the nightmare she had. While Ruby knew that she wanted to go home, then and there.

* * *

**Hey it's the end of the chapter! Yay! This chapter focuses on Violet Ruby's mother. My friend xRavenshadowx told me that Violet just showed up in one chapter and then left. I decided to give Violet some character, to give her more ****dimension. So I did a backstory! I listened to the music from Mapleshade MAP - The Devil Within (Which is from warrior cats. Go check it out on YouTube!) I can't wait to see how that turns out. Anyway, I plan on finishing this fanfiction this year. I plan to do 20-30 chapters, and maybe a prequel to Violets life as a child. After I finish this, I will rewrite Home? and You can run cub. Then, I have a bunch of fics that will be posted. Don't forget to check me out on Wattpad. My username is Briarthorn13. So check that out!**

**Anyways, R&amp;R. Phoenix out!**


	8. Goodbye

Hey guys! First of all I just want to say that...I'm discontinuing this story. I just don't like the direction of where it's going, and I have more ideas for another fanfic. But don't worry. I will be rewriting it as a whole new fanfic! I will keep the basics alive in the new story, but it will just have a different plot line. Of course I will leave this story up for anyone who wants to read it. I thought that this story was a bit too depressing with crying and stuff, so I will change that in my rewrite! It's like they say when one fanfiction closes another begins. Who says that? I don't know to be honest, but this is where I stop writing and say goodbye forever to this story. (I want to thank all of you who liked and reviewed!) :.(

**-Phoenix**


End file.
